Wingsworth
Wingsworth was once the First Lieutenant of the Decepticons during the reign of Nitrotron. At one point he went rogue and abandoned the Decepticons altogether in an attempt to seize Decepticon Leadership for himself, apparently in a similar manner to Starscream. Wingsworth on occasion partnered with Starscream but always ended up going on his own again. The Decepticon Warrior seems to dislike Starscream now and currently seeks a powerful position in Cybertron history. Sometime later, Wingsworth seemed to "willingly" join the Decepticon Army Starscream was building, but only because he was offered the position of First Lieutenant. History Past Early on before Nitrotron was even leader of the Decepticons, he was a simple-minded soldier on the warlords previous title—Strikedeath, servant to the Chaos Bringer Bio-Blast. After Strikedeath's death and resurrection, he served Nitrotron loyally. As the first death of the Warlord allowed the 'fog' over his processors to dissipate, giving him his cunning and egostistical personality... and the personal desire to lead the Decepticons. Transformers Revolution By the time Galvablaze, the reincarnation of Nitrotron was slain, Wingsworth went rogue. He went across the entire globe of Earth alone, gathering relics (and losing them,) and back-stabbing temporary allies. He lived a life of cruel disregard to others, only working with others if it benefited him. He was temporarily allied with the Autobots, but quickly abandoned them. His actions throughout the Revolution saga are shrouded in mystery, with only a few interactions with him (with the exception of Olivia Holt at the beginning of Revolution. Transformers Frontier Wingsworth was first encountered by Speedimus Prime and Megatron sometime after the Autobots befriended local military force. Wingsworth was using his own reprogrammed Vehicons to mine for Energon when Speedimus discovered him. Wingsworth revealed that he had been on Earth the 160 years the Transformers had been gone due to having no way of returning home, and subsequently sought to use an Artifact to turn Prime into his slave, only for the attempt to backfire. Megatron and the military arrived to backup the Prime, and Wingsworth was forced to retreat. At some point, Wingsworth travelled to the distant planet KG-377 where he witnessed an attack on a Human colony by Xenoformers. Sometime later, Speedimus and Megatron arrived on the planet to establish galaxy-wide communications. Wingsworth subsequently made his presence known and engaged the two Autobots, revealing the fate of the colony onworld and revealing that he had never entered emergency stasis years earlier. In the time that passed during the Transformers' absence, Wingsworth had attacked the Holt residence, coldly murdering the Holt family, claiming it to be "revenge for all the grief Olivia caused him over the years." A blast from Megatron forced him into retreating, where he left the two Autobots and made his way back to Earth. Personality Cunning, deceitful, and cruel, Wingsworth created a reputation of only being loyal and trustworthy if kept on a short leash. He always craves more power, and will work in the shadows in order to gain it. In replacement of brute strength is Wingsworth's agility and intelligence. Despite his personality, he knows how to give a good fight. He was also very arrogant and selfish, refusing to enter emergency stasis and taking the time by killing Olivia's family as revenge. It was this act that made him one of Olivia's two archnemesis (the other being the Xenoformer Six). Powers and Abilities Wingsworth has very few powers and abilities, and the one he does stem from his Demonic-Energon corrupted spark. Though the Demonic Energon shard in his chest is not strong enough to allow Demicron access to his processer/body, it is enough to give him enhanced durability and speed. He also has the capability of reanimating dead cybertronians, but this requires him to take a piece of the shard that rests within his spark. Trivia *Wingsworth's personality is similar to that of Starscream, which results in a bitter (hostile) attitude between the two Transformers. *Despite Wingsworth's multiple examples of being un-trustworthy, the Autobots and Decepticons make mistakes into trusting the Seeker multiple times. *Wingsworth was nearly killed by Lockdown while he made an offer in giving him the Seed. However, the Demonic Energon shard kept him alive. *The Seeker, at one point, had a shard of the Allspark lodged in his forehead. Though it did not improve any of Wingsworth's current abilities and the Demonic Energon shard. *Olivia is one of the very few characters in the Revolution saga to interact with Wingsworth.